Gedanken sind tödlich
by Michelle ships everyone
Summary: Schon wieder eine angefangene Story . .
1. Chapter 1

Die Stimme von Professor Flitwick hallte von den Wänden des kahlen Klassenzimmers zu den Schülern, und verstärkte die allgemeine Schläfrigkeit im Raum. Natürlich gab es wie immer ein Mädchen welches aufmerksam zuhörte, und immer wieder die Hand hob um etwas zu sagen, doch sie zählte nicht. Hermine Granger würde niemals eine Unterrichtsstunde versäumen, in dem sie ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte, oder ein Buch legte, und die Augen schloss, oder irgendeinem halbwegs gutaussehendem Jungen hinterherschwärmte. Wofür war sie denn in Hogwarts, wenn sie nicht lernte? Sie zwang meistens auch andere zum Aufpassen, doch Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, und so schnarchte neben ihr ein etwas mitgenommener Weasley, der noch dazu ein bisschen sabberte, und die angewiderten Blicke der Gryffindor nicht bemerkte. „Ron, wach auf!" zischte sie, und stupste ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen an, doch er wandte sich ab, und schnarchte weiter, was zu der Erheiterung einer weiteren, unaufmerksamen Person in diesem Raum führte. Draco Malfoy.

Er war ein guter Schüler, keine Frage, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er den Unterricht verfolgte. Warum sollte er auch? Die anderen Schüler waren interessanter, vor allem wenn man später einiges über sie erzählen konnte, was ihnen bestimmt nicht gefallen würde. Der Professor beendete seine einschläfernde Rede, und verkündete die Hausaufgabe, doch das ging in der Geräuschkulisse die nun entstand unter, weshalb nur Hermine die Aufgabe auf ihr Pergament kritzelte. Ron war mittlerweile aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwacht, und erhob sich, wurde aber sofort wieder unsanft zurück gestoßen, da der Slytherin, welcher sich auf dem Weg aus dem Klassenzimmerbefand, anscheinend Lust hatte ihn zu triezen. „Vielleicht solltest du dir eine Brille zulegen Weasley, doch das können sich deine Eltern bestimmt nicht leisten." Verkündete er in seiner gewohnt schleppenden und eisigen Stimme. Doch die war eine der wenigen Dinge sich nicht verändert hatten. Muskeln bedeckten seinen Körper, und die früher immer zurück gegeelten Harre waren verwuschelt, und einige Strähnen seines blonden Schopfes hingen ihm im Gesicht. Er war attraktiver geworden, doch das würde Hermine im Leben nicht zugeben, also betrachtete sie ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. „Und du Schlammblut solltest absetzen was auch immer du nimmst, dein ewiges hoch und runter Hüpfen auf dem Stuhl stört mich." „Nur weil nicht alle so dumm sind wie du, bedeutet das nicht, dass du mir verbieten kannst mein Wissen preiszugeben." Gab das Mädchen zurück, schwang ihre Harre aus dem Nacken, packte den wutschnaubenden rot Schopf am Arm und stolzierte mit ihm aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie war auch nicht mehr dieselbe, hatte an weiblichen Merkmalen zugelegt, und einen Zauberspruch gefunden mit dem sich ihre Haare etwas bändigen ließen. Das Mädchen hatte in den Ferien an Schlagfertigen Antworten auf Malfoys Provokationen gearbeitet, und diese wandte sie an wann immer der Moment günstig war, weshalb sich der Slytherin immer mehr selbst ärgerte. Sein bester Freund schlug ihm schließlich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, und ging Richtung Ausgang, woraufhin ihm der Malfoy folgte.

Die nächste Stunde war Zaubertränke, und so machten sich die Gryffindors auf ihre übliche Tortur bereit. Dieses Mal stimmte Hermine zu mit Neville in eine Gruppe zu gehen, doch das bereute sie wenig später, als er begann die Zutaten aufzulisten. „Nein, wir brauchen Wolfswurz, nicht Cramaolela." Stellte sie ihn richtig, und griff nach der Pflanze, welche man nun in kleine Stücke schneiden musste. Wie immer wurden die Slytherins extrem bevorteiligt, und so hatte Malfoy mit Zabini nach wenigen Minuten einen Trank hergestellt, der Snape sofort zu „10 Punkten für Slytherin" verleitete. Die Exemplare des anderen Hauses waren weniger ansehnlich, doch Neville toppte das, in dem er an eine Flasche stieß, deren Inhalt sich sofort in den Topf ergoss. Sofort verfärbte sich die grüne Masse pink, und begann zum Himmel zu stinken. Ekelerregend, das war das Wort welches der Gryffindor durch den Kopf schoss, doch als sie das fiese Grinsen sah, welches sich auf Malfoys Gesicht zeigte, vielen ihr weit mehr, und weniger schöne Adjektive ein. „Ah, was habt ihr da wieder fabriziert. Aber sie es praktisch Schlammblut, das ist das perfekte Parfüm für dich." Sie öffnete den Mund, da Snape gerade in den hinteren Räumen des Kerkers war und nach irgendwelchen Zuraten suchte, doch kam nicht weit, da Neville wieder etwas verschüttete. Es waren eigentlich unscheinbare, kleine Blätter, doch als sie auf den Trank trafen begann er zu zischen und Blasen zu werfen, und sich hell blau zu färben. Der tollpatschige Junge hatte noch Zeit zurück zu weichen, doch Hermine und Draco wurden von einigen Spritzern erwischt. „Was ist hier los?!" Kam sofort die knurrende Antwort Snapes auf dieses Spektakel.

Nach einigen Punkten Abzug von Gryffindor hatte der Lehrer sich beruhigt, und ihnen erlaubt zu gehen, doch in diesem Moment wusste niemand was dieser Trank bewirkte. Hermine saß mit ihren Freunden am Tisch, und aß das Abendessen während sie sich zusammen über die Ungerechtigkeit beschwerten, als ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, und so bemerkte es auch niemand, doch plötzlich waren es nicht nur die Stimmen ihrer Freunde die sie vernahm, sondern auch eine andere, viel verhasstere drängte sich in ihren Kopf. Er beschwerte sich in diesem Moment über Parkinson, die wie immer an seinem Arm festgewachsen schien.

_Draco?!_

Fragte sie in Gedanken, und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als er antwortete.

**Was suchst du in meinem Kopf Granger?! **_Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung_**. **

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Einige Zeit herrschte Funkstille, und sie dachte, dass sie sich möglicherweise geirrt hatte, doch schon wieder antwortete er ihr.

**Das war der Trank… **_Ach wirklich du Genie?! _ **Wir müssen zu Snape. **_Mich bringen keine zehn Pferde dahin, ich habe darüber gelesen, es hält je nach Stärke des Trankes 1-2 Wochen. Und ich will keine weiteren Minuspunkte kassieren. _**Ich halte dich keine Sekunde aus Schlammblut, mach das Rückgängig. **_Stellt sich nur die Frage wie… _**Ich dachte du wärst so unglaublich Intelligent? **

Sie konnte beinahe sehen wie er abschätzig die Lippen kräuselte.

_Halt die Klappe und halt dich aus meinen Gedanken raus._

Er antwortete nicht mehr, und so widmete sich das Mädchen wieder ihren Kroketten, und einer möglichen Lösung, als Ron knurrte: „Warum hast du diesen Kerl angeschaut?" Es war recht umständlich ihn zu verstehen da er mit vollem Mund sprach, und Hermine sagte schnippisch: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber zuerst solltest du Schlucken." Natürlich war der Weasley nun beleidigt, doch Hermine ignorierte das, bis das Essen endete, und er sie offen fragte: „Findest du etwa was an Malfoy." Das abschätzende in seiner Stimme lenkte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und so hörte der halbe Saal zu. „Du spinnst." Antwortete sie dezent, erhob sich, und ging, da Dumbledore das essen schon für beendet erklärte.

**Du findest etwas an mir, Granger? **_In deinen Träumen, hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst dich von meinem Kopf fernhalten? _** Warum sollte ich diese Situation nicht ausnutzen, ich kann dich jederzeit daran erinnern was du bist. **_Geh sterben. _**Wie unhöflich.**

So ging das Gespräch fort, bis sich die Gryffindor entschloss Rache zu nehmen, als sie sich fertig gemacht hatte und im Bett lag. Sie hatte gelesen, dass man die Situation in der sich der andere Befand überblicken konnte, wenn man sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Sie nahm eine Jogaposition ein, und wurde sofort in ein fremdes Geschehen verwickelt.

„Aber Dracolein!" Die beiden befanden sich in einem Gang, der zum Haus der Slytherins führte, und von nur wenigen Kerzen beleuchtet war. Malfoy knurrte, und ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Wie oft habe ich dir erzählt das ich nichts an dir finde?!" „Aber ich liebe dich!" Hermine fühlte wie der Junge zurück wich, und wie wütend er wurde, doch anscheinend bemerkte Pansy nicht, das sie ihn nervte, und stürzte vor um ihn zu umarmen. „Du hast dieses Schlammblut angesehen, liegt es etwa an ihr!" Die Verzweiflung war nicht zu übersehen, und sie beugte sich vor, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ich? Ach, ich schwebte unsichtbar über den beiden und beobachtete sie.

_Ist ja abartig._

Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, doch dann wurde es blanke Wut. „GRANGER!" bellte er, und ich wurde plötzlich von einer Luft-Wand gepackt, die mich zurück in meinen Körper schleuderte. Er würde mich umbringen, das war klar.


	2. Quidditsch!

_Hallo,_

_ich, die wohl untreuste und mieseste Schreiberin der Welt bin wieder hier. Das übliche hat mich aufgehalten, Schulaufgaben, Klavier lernen, lesen… (zu viele Pewdiepie Videos anschauen :$ STEPHANO) Aber es geht weiter, seit mir nicht böse wenn es schlecht ist._

_- Ich bin Krank D:_

_Etwas Organisatorisches ist noch, dass man in meiner Geschichte seit neustem an Hogwarts studieren kann, weshalb noch alte Charaktere (von denen ich mich nicht trennen konnte) noch Anwesend sind._

_Ich strich mir einige Strähnen meines Haares aus dem Gesicht, und atmete keuchend die von Aschepartikeln und dem Gestank von Verwesung verschmutzte Luft ein, welche mir beinahe sofort die Kehle zuschnürte. Der Kampf dauerte nun viele Minuten an, und immer wenn ich einen von ihnen niederstreckte, stellte sich ein anderer an seinen Platz, und das brachte mich wirklich an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Ich teilte Flüche aus, duckte mich unter einigen hinweg, und hatte alles in einem etwas Kontrolle über die Todesser, bis ich hinter mir einen wütenden Aufschrei vernahm. Blitzschnell wandte ich mich um, doch zu spät, der grüne Blitz kam schon auf mich zugeschossen, und bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg durch die kämpfenden Mengen._

_Es war der Moment, indem ich einfach nur da stand, den Zauberstab sinken ließ, und bemerkte wie langsam plötzlich alles um mich herum war. Keine Rückblende, kein „Ich sehe mein Leben vor dem innerem Auge." Sondern ein einfaches Stöhnen, und Warten, auf die Dunkelheit. Doch es kam anders. Denn irgendjemand packte mich, zerrte mich etwas unsanft zur Seite, stellte sich an meinen Platz und parierte den Fluch mit einem anderem, weswegen beide kollidierten. Das letzte, was ich sah, war ein Haarschopf, der Entgegen meiner Erwartungen blond war. Hell-Blond. Nicht schwarz nicht rot, nicht einmal eine verdammte Glatze, die Haare waren Blond._

**Draco-Malfoy blond.**

Hermine erwachte verschwitzt und verängstigt, während das draußen klingende Gezwitscher und die Strahlende Sonne sie daran erinnerten, wie lächerlich es war sich wegen einem solchem Ereignis, an das sie sich sowieso nicht richtig erinnerte, Angst zu bekommen. Immer und immer wieder musste sie diesen Moment miterleben, und immer und immer wieder hatte er denselben Ausgang. Sie wurde von Malfoy gerettet, aber wusste nicht einmal ob es wirklich so war.

Das Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung was ihr Unterbewusstsein damit sagen wollte.

Eigentlich schon, aber wir sind ja noch bei der Verleugnung.

Jedenfalls war sie heute schneller fertig als sonst, und erntete somit einige verwirrte Blicke von allen Tischen des Hauses, als sie den Speisesaal betrat, da die Braunhaarige immer auf den letzten Drücker zum Frühstück erschien. Ihre Tasche war wie so oft bis an den Rand vollgestopft, und sie versuchte beim Gehen konzentriert Malfoys Blick zu meiden, doch schließlich hob sie den Kopf, und sein Blick traf ihren.

Wenn er sehen konnte, was sie träumte, war sie am Arsch.

**Warum das denn?**

_Verpiss dich, Malfoy._

**Hatte die Gryffindor Prinzessin einen feuchten Traum von mir?**

_Wenn du es wissen willst, du hast mich ermordet._

Es war eine fette Lüge, brachte ihn aber wenigstens zum Schweigen. Zumindest besserte sich ihre Laune erheblich, da er anscheinend keine so großen Mordgelüste gegen sie hegte, schließlich hatte er, trotz der Tatsache dass das Mädchen ihn und Pansy Belauscht hatte, mit ihr geredet. Mehr oder weniger. „Mine!" Die fröhliche Stimme des Sie-Weaslys riss die „Prinzessin" aus ihren Gedanken, und sofort klopfte Ginny einladend neben sich. Natürlich setzte sich Hermine zu ihrer Freundin, und lächelte in die Runde, während alle ihr einen guten Morgen wünschten, was sie, wenn auch etwas zu enthusiastisch erwiderte. Das Gequatsche der anderen wurde bald schon zu einem angenehmen und wohligem Hintergrundgeräusch, welches die ganze Halle ausfüllte, bis irgendjemand auf die blöde Idee kam, das Thema: Gedankenlesen anzusprechen. Es war Neville. Was wusste Neville…

Wusste er überhaupt etwas,

leider ist der Junge nicht der Hellste.

**Hast es auch eingesehen.**

_Sag Mal Draco, suchst du Kontakt oder was willst du andauernd von mir?_

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille in ihrem Kopf, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, die wenig später erklang.

**Hast du mich gerade beim Vornamen genannt?**

Diese paar Worte ließen Hermine sofort rot werden, und sie verschluckte sich prompt an dem eben noch geschmierten Butterbrot, und presste schließlich, nachdem sie beinahe erstickt war, gedanklich hervor.

_Natürlich nicht. Wie hast du Pansy zum Schweigen gebracht._

Ja, der Themawechsel war sehr unelegant, aber dennoch war es besser als nichts, und die Braunhaarige konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Parkinson freiwillig die Klappe hielt.

**Ein einfacher Amnesia. **

Der Junge war immer noch verwirrt, klang aber bereitwillig und Hermine konnte nicht anders als kurz zu ihm hinüber zu spähen, um ihm dann zuzuzwinkern. Als er das Bemerkte formte er mit den Lippen stumm ein Wort, und sie musste seine Gedanken nicht einmal hören um es zu entziffern. Es war Schlammblut.

_F*ck dich._

**Na na na, so wüste Ausdrücke miss Oberklugscheißer.**

_Halt einfach Mal die Klappe._

Warum endeten ihre Gespräche eigentlich immer damit, dass sie ihn anwies sein Mundwerk zu schließen? Wahrscheinlich irgendein vorprogrammierter Geneffekt. Leute wie sie und er, waren geschaffen um sich zu hassen, obwohl die junge Hermine da ganz anderer Meinung gewesen wäre, aber kommt schon, damals mochte sie ja auch noch Barbies und One Direction (Nichts gegen die Fans ;D)

Sie drehte sich zurück an den aus Eiche gefertigten Tisch, welcher mit allen möglichen Käsen, Würsten, und sogar Schoko-Croissants vollgestellt war, sodass man die Gryffindor typische rot goldene Tisch-Decke nur noch an wenigen Orten hervor blitzen sah. Man redete nur noch vereinzelt, denn alles hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, wenn man von jedem der Köstlichkeiten etwas abbekommen wollte. Doch Hermine zwang sich schon lange zu einer strikten Diät, und es war eine Qual ihnen zu zusehen, wie sie genüsslich an ihrem Gebäck knabberten. Noch dazu liebte das Mädchen Croissants, und konnte ihnen selten wiederstehen, wobei noch Fred den Vogel abschoss, indem er es vollbrachte, sich beinahe das gesamte Kinn mit Schokolade voll zu schmieren. Aber es sah so komisch aus, dass sie ihre Gelüste vergaß, und herzlich mit den anderen Lachte. „Du, Hermine." Die ruhige Stimme ließ alle verstummen. Wenn Harry Potter sie mit ihrem vollen Namen ansprach, bedeutete meist dass er irgendetwas von ihr wollte. „Hmhm." Antwortete sie zwischen zwei Bissen von ihrem einzigem Brot heute, und versuchte angestrengt nicht alle gute Vorsätze in den Wind zu schießen und sich in die Leckereien hinein zu legen. „Du weißt doch, dass Tanith nicht mehr fliegen darf, und wir bräuchten da noch jemanden für Quidditsch, wenn du Lust hä…"

„Nein!" Ihre Stimme war bestimmt drei Oktaven nach oben gerutscht, aber die Braunhaarige hatte panische Angst vor Besen, weshalb das auch in Ordnung war, noch dazu war sie wie von der Tarantel gebissen Aufgesprungen, setzte sich aber sofort wieder hin, als sie die vielen Augen sah, die sich nun auf sie richteten. Fliegen, das einzige worüber man nichts aus Büchern lernen konnte, nicht dass sie das nicht versucht hätte, aber dennoch ging es einfach nicht. „Hör mir doch erst Mal zu, als Treiber könntest du…" der Arme wurde schon wieder unterbrochen, doch dieses Mal klang Hermine wieder ein bisschen wie sie selbst. „Nein, auf gar keinen aller möglichen Fälle steige ich auf einen Besen, um mich von irgendeinem Klatscher wieder zum Boden hauen zu lassen."

In ihren Ohren summte schon Malfoys sarkastische Antwort zu ihrer Flugangst, doch sie verbannte ihn entschieden aus ihren Gedanken. Wie auch immer sie das tat, doch als der Junge der noch lebte seine berühmte Hunde Schnute zog, ließ sie sich schließlich erweichen. Es war als würde sich das Mädchen einen Dolch in die Brust rammen. „Wenn das so dringend ist… dann.." Dieses Mal wurde sie selbst zum Schweigen gebracht, da sowohl der Schwarzhaarige als auch die rotschöpfigen Zwillinge und der Rest der Mannschaft in Jubel ausbrachen. Ron war als einziger zu beschäftigt sein Brötchen runter zu würgen.

(Quidditsch für Anfänger.)

„Das, war offiziell die mieseste Idee die ich hatte."

Und das war das erste was Hermine laut sagte, als sie mit den anderen Teammitgliedern auf das Feld lief. Auch wenn wunderbares Wetter vorherrschte, war der Wind nicht zu verachten, und schon auf dem Boden flatterten ihre roten Umhänge leicht, während einige Krähen krächzend versuchten, halt in den vereinzelten Bäumen zu finden. Warum dachte man, dass sie das konnte? Hatten Mcgonagals Katzen Sinne zugeschlagen, oder was zur Hölle war los. Hermine konnte sich denken, dass Harry seine Finger im Spiel hatte, und niemand anderes zugestimmt hatte. „Hier." Sagte George, und streckte ihr einen leicht mitgenommenen Besen hin, von dem schon einige Reißig Zweige in alle Richtungen abstanden. Fred fügte noch hinzu, dass dieser dazu neigte seine Besitzer von sich zu werfen, schloss seinen Mund aber sofort, als er die vielen wütenden Blicke bemerkte, welche sich wie aufs Stichwort auf ihn richteten. „Komm Herm, das schaffst du." Ermunterte sie Harry nochmal, und das Mädchen klemmte bereitwillig ihr Flugutensil zwischen die Beine. „Auf drei…" versuchte es Wood, der dank eines Studiums nun eine Ausbildung zum Lehrer absolvierte, doch da hatte sie sich schon mit voller Kraft in den Himmel gestoßen. Sie schoss nach oben, und der Wind blies ihr einige widerspenstige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, welche sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten, und als sie endlich die Augen öffnete, welche sie vorsichtshalber, oder eher aus purer Furcht geschlossen hatte, stellte das Mädchen fest wie entspannt das Fliegen doch war. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht leicht, und als sie nun den Sonnenuntergang erblickte, der sich sanft über den See schlich, war sie wunschlos glücklich, da keine weiteren lästigen Gedanken ihren Kopf erreichten. Nach einigen Saltos und sonstigen Kunststücken von Hermines Seite, warfen alle Spieler nach einender einige Übungs-Bälle nach oben, und sie musste den Quaffel erkennen, und ihn sich schnappen. Die größte Genugtuung aber war nicht, dass sie wirklich gut auf dem Besen war, sondern, dass sie sich getraut hatte. Sie, Hermine Granger, flog verdammt nochmal, und anscheinend würde sie bald eine Jägerin sein. Mal sehen was Jordan dazu sagen wird.

**Heilige Schei*e, Schlammblut?! Bist du das?!**

Hermine wäre beinahe von ihrem Sauberwisch 64 gefallen, und als sie nach unten blickte erkannte sie die penetranten, grün silbernen Umhänge der Slytherins, welche sich mit ihren Protz-Spielzeugen nach einander auf dem Feld einfanden, um dabei auch noch die Gryffindors weg zu drängen.

Dazwischen sah sie einen vollkommen schockierten Malfoy, der sich nun wie so oft durch die Haare fuhr, da es ihn wirklich verwirren schien, die Eisprinzessin auf einem Besen zu sehen. Wenn er das tat, konnte sie alle Prinzipien vergessen, aber gottseidank hatte sie ihre Hormone unter Kontrolle (jedenfalls dachte sie das) und vollführte noch einige waghalsige Loopings. Wo zum Henker war ihre Angst gewesen, und warum war sie plötzlich so gut?

Mit dieser Frage im Nacken ließ sich die Braunhaarige niederschweben, und stieg dann mit einem eleganten Sprung ab. Dabei warf das Mädchen die Haare in den Nacken, und Lachte siegessicher. Nun hatte sie alle Energie der Welt um sich mit den Slytherins anzulegen. „Was, seid ihr schon so arm dran, dass ihr Granger ins Team lassen müsst?" Es war Draco, der immer noch leicht dümmlich glotzte, aber seine Stimme hatte nicht im entferntestem an Gehässigkeit verloren. „Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie fliegt?!" fragte Fred, und dabei nickte George energisch, während das gegnerische Team unwillig schnaubte. Nun hatte Granger endlich Courage. Sie ging einfach los, trieb einen Keil in die Menge, und stellte sich direkt vor den Kapitän. Danach drückte sie ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Du könntest auch einfach zu geben, dass du dir gleich in deine Boxershorts pisst." Etwas Erschrocken über ihre eigene Vulgarität schob sie ihn danach zur Seite, warf die Haare abermals in den Nacken, und den Besen auf den Boden, und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten vom Feld, während sie somit eine heillose Verwirrung hinterließ.

**Was für einen Zauber hast du benutzt. **

_Gar keinen._

Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, aber dennoch war sie bester Laune, und nicht einmal Ginny konnte das ändern, welche große Angst um ihre Freundin zeigte. Mitten im Mädchen Schlafsaal. Auch gut. Kurz darauf flog Hedwig durch ein geöffnetes Fenster hinein, und ließ ihr elegant einen Brief in den Schoß fallen. Er war von Harry, und dort stand nur „Kommst du ins Team?!"

Bevor es sich Hermine anders überlegen konnte, schrieb sie ein großes JA, drauf, und schickte die Schleier Eule fort.

„Nimmst du am Spiel gegen Slytherin teil." Die Braunhaarige stockte. „Was für ein Spiel?" „Das welches übermorgen stattfindet. Just in diesem Moment, wurde dem Mädchen etwas klar.

Harry war ein Troll…. (Siehe Meme)

Ich danke hiermit ersteinmal

Daneeka, hero und Bilbo

Leuts, ihr seid meine ersten Reviewer ^^


End file.
